Life as a Malfoy Kid
by victoriacole
Summary: Ever wondered what Draco's child's life is like? Is Draco a good father? Did he act like his father before him? What was it like? Here's my thoughts about Draco's fatherhood. OoC, OC, AU.


**Another story, another day. I betcha you're getting sick of my unfinished stories, but oh well. Here's chapter one.**

* * *

_'Life as a Malfoy Kid.'  
Chapter 1.  
Prolouge._

Brooke was running down the cobblestone streets. Her long, red hair flowing behind her like a cape, and laughter pouring out of her lungs like a volcano. She had her stillettoes in one hand, and the other hand catching raindrops. Her bare feet slapped off the wet ground. She turned after hearing someone else laugh. The laugh wasn't joyful like hers, it was a different kind of joyful, like the person was getting something he wanted for a long time. She looked in the gery eyes of the other man.

"Draco," She gasped. He embraced her in a loving hug. "Don't leave me anymore. The death eaters will get you, and make you one of them." She looked him in the eyes.

"No, Brooklynn, I won't let it happen, I promise. Voldemort is gone, they have nothing to live for, they are week." Draco kissed her lovingly. In the midst of the kiss, Draco turned into his father.

Brooke Malfoy awoke crying. She looked at the slumbering man next to her. A silent sob escaped her lips.

"Draco." She shook his shoulder a little. "Draco, wake up. You have to go to work." She cooed.

"Brooke, lemme sleep!" He mumbled into his pillow. She chuckled at her husband.

"C'mon, sweetie." She said, yet again.

"Fine. You know, you're the most annoying person to be married to, you know that?" He looked into her soft blue eyes.

"Yep, I know." She smiled at her husband, and got out of the bed. Draco laughed at the pregnant woman walking out of the room.

"Draco! Hurry!" Brooke yelled as loud as she could.

"Coming, Brooke!" He shouted back, causing Brooke to laugh.

"Sorry, love, but you are the new Potions teacher at Hogwarts, and the term starts today. See you tonight?" Brooke kissed Draco passionatly.

"Yes. I love you, Brooke. I truely do." He kissed her again.

"I love you too, Draco." Brooke smiled and Draco walked out the door. "Oh, I hope he's safe." Brooke sighed to her self, and placed a fragile hand on the small lump forming on her abdomen.

--

Draco walked down the path from his door to the road. He was living in Muggle London now. He heard a quiet whisper of his wife and a sigh. He sighed also. He heard the door latch. Draco all of a sudden felt alone, and wished Brooke was in his arms. Of course, since he gained the position of Potions teacher at Hogwarts, he was used to the cold, empty feeling he felt when leaving his love, leaving his wife.

Just outside the gate, he apparated to Hogsmede. He walked to Hogwarts, and stepped inside. He felt the familar scense of belonging inside. He missed his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who stupidly went and joined forces with Voldemort, and after his defeat, were stupidly thrown in Azkaban, and they recieved the Dementor's kiss. Stupid cronies.

Draco walked a bit further. He didn't choose to be the head of Slytherin, after all, his wife was in Ravenclaw, so he declined the offer. Good thing, in his mind, too. If he accepted, he wouldn't be able to come home to a warm bed, a loving wife, and wouldn't be able to see the changes in Brooke's pregnancy.

"Hello, Draco." Draco looked up to see Harry Potter holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Hello, Harry." Draco shook his hand, with kindness in his eyes.

"How's Brooke? Ginny told me she was pregnant. She was thrilled to know she was going to be a godmother." Harry politley started conversation.

"Brooke is brilliant. Yeah, she's pregnant, and it's starting to be visible. How's Ginny doing? And Hermione? Is she still with Seamus?" Draco asked. Harry laughed.

"Gin is absuletly amazing. And, Hermione and Seamus are engaged. Isn't that amazing? Oh, and How's Pansy? Is she treating Ron all right? I haven't been talking to him in ages." Harry talked to his friend.

After the war, Draco and Harry called a truce, saying to stop the foolishness. The two met up on several occasions, causing a friendship to eventually grow. After the following years of a friendship, the two eventually bought big manors next to eachother. A few more years, when the teenagers were men, they married, and both became teachers at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ron were still best friends, of course. Draco was like the Hermione, they were still close but nobody can come between the 'Golden trio'. But now, the old school rivals are close friends, all married, and all are friends some way.

"Pansy is great. She couldn't be happier. Ron really is the person for her. I'm glad she got over her obsession with me." Draco chuckled at the memories.

Pansy and Ron hooked up some time after the war, and they went on a few petty dates, and became serious. Ron proposed to her, and she was thrilled.

The two walked in a compainionable scilence. Draco thinking about his worried wife who is at home. The buldge forming on her stomache, making Draco pleased that he chose the Order over Death Eaters and Voldemort. His mind again wondered to Crabbe and Goyle, who were probably walking around Azkaban, no life or soul.

--

Brooke was in the kitchen, making cookies the muggle way. She was humming to herself and stirring the batter.

"Well, well, well. I've never thought I'd see you being a muggle, Brooke." Brooke spun around fast.

"Lucius." She said coldly.

"I'm just here to see how my children are." He walked over to Brooke slowly. "Filthy Muggles." Lucius tutted and looked at the cookie batter on the counter.

"Well, your child, Draco is at his job. Please, leave." Brooke pointed to the door with a trembling hand. She had a fear of Lucius, and if he could sense the fear, she'd be in trouble.

"Now, now, Brooklynn, is that any way to treat a guest?" He sneered.

"No, but you're not a guest. You're a monster, now leave!" Brooke bravely planted her feet in one spot, with one hand clutching her wand, and the other protecting her unborn child.

"Brooklynn, Brooklynn, Brooklynn, will you ever learn?" He laughed his cold laugh.

"Stop, stop, stop coming over to our home uninvited." Brooke mocked.

"The bravery of the young." Lucius took a step closer, and Brooke slapped him.

"If you don't leave my house, there will be hell to pay. Now leave!" Brooke was giving a glare that could kill the weak hearted. Lucius stayed a second longer, glared and stalked out the door. Brooke heard the crack of him apparating and let a tear fall down her cheek. "Stupid death eater." She muttered.

She picked up the bowl and spoon and started stirring the cookie batter again. She poured the batter in the pan, put it n the oven, and walked into her living room. She flicked on her TV and turned on the show _'The Office_'.

In her head, she was wishing someone could do Lucius in. For good.


End file.
